fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miyamoto Musashi/@comment-1.47.136.95-20170101055225/@comment-73.157.25.120-20170101121249
Woof, so a simple disagreement over three character's bust size suddenly turned into a pissing contest because Mr. Hotshot can't help but reveal to us that his character suffers from superiority complex! Wew, calling someone a barking loser dog just because he wants to end an argument his way and then proceeding to say that my opinion carries no weight as if his does? And what's with that part about "delusion are shared by anyone"? Are you seriously implying that yours is the universal consesus? Please, if anything you're more of an animal trying to establish some form of primitive dominance just because he suddenly feels like his little world is threatened as soon as someone disagree with his words. (lol) If you want me to twist words here's one: you know how you said you knew an eye doctor? Yeah, how would you know an eye doctor if you didn't have eye problems?... Then again, you never denied it, so I guess you were blind after all. But like, I don't want to give more effort into this argument and blow it out of poportion like you did, after all I used my trump card of highlighting out the size of their breast in my first call, if you can't understand that much and had nothing to defend against it other than a picture of Tamamo Lancer, I really didn't have a choice but to "misunderstood" there. It's an implication that you agreed to my stand because my point falls into two section: Okita have small breast, Musashi and Tamamo have big breast, your picture points out that Tamamo have big breast (unless you have a sever case of "impaired cognitive ability" like apparently, I do, you know that's true), therefore it would agree to my opinion, simple as that. In the first place, what's wrong with asking your ultimate rival (see, I'm catching on to your mindset) a question when you're confused? Was this against the Kyokuchuu Hatto or Bushido that a legendary fighter such as yourself commits to? I never knew, I am sorry, but the next time that you intend to bait someone into typing something as long as this I think they would love it if you didn't have to deliver it in the mannerism of a neckbearded samurai berating the god-squad. Oi oi, there's just one last problem that I've been saving for the last statement... "don't worry I will only state the truth because that's the best way to broke man heart" Ah! You got me! -10 health points! I truly admit defeat on this last statement, this is the one statement that I wrote woof in for, only this and nothing else. After all, how can anyone possibly think that we were in an illicit sexual relationship in the first place? Like, it's heavily presented in the plotline that you wanted me to go away even after everything, but to break my heart in the process? What a cruel sadistic, superiority complex filled neckbearded autist you are! (the stupidity of these statements, particularly the last one is meant to bring out the thought of how stupid you sound like saying lines that some super-villian would say) the best way to broke man heart the best way to broke man heart the best way to broke man heart ha ha what im not even going to bother, continue on, I don't mind